The Beginning of MyClan
by Sage Paw
Summary: Here's the MyClan story since I was born! That's right. I KNOW ABOUT MY PAST! X3... Discontinued, sorry, leader's not here!
1. Hello World!

** As promised, The beginning of MyClan, in my POV. Pls, enjoy!**

I am a kit. I have yellow fur, dandelion stripes that could hardly be seen, and brown eyes. I thought, looking at my brother, or who I thought was my brother, his dark yellow fur, that was scary, seeing so many cats look at me. Were they kits too? Suddenly the movement stopped and I saw a brown tabby cat. She wore a necklace, eyes blue. She must be the leader. "Er aim all be Striped kit!" she said, loud enough for me to hear some words. My mother was going to a place where another kit was, the kit rose to his paws and looked at me. My mother dropped me in a mossy, soft circle thing. The kit went up to me and laid down on the mossy circle next to me. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. I shook my head. "It's the nursery and your on a moss bed," he mewed. "I'm Small kit by the way, there was another small kit, but no one knows what happened to him. What's your name?" he asked. "Striped k-kit," I mumbled, voice cracking. "Nice name. And your mother wants you to rest, maybe I can show you around camp when you wake up," he continued. I nodded my head and rested.

In my dream, I saw that I have become leader and Small Kit was right next to me as, something called a deputy. I saw the whole camp, knowing where each den was, but how could I? Was it because Kaniji Clan, the Clan that lived in the sky, who have battled evil and freed the Clans from a horrid demise, wanted me to be a deputy? Or maybe... The leader? Or was it just to give us a warning that the leader was going to die? All these questions buzzed in my head, not having an answer for any of them was annoying... "Striped Kit!"

I woke up, startled then looked at the causer. "Small kit, what?" I asked a bit dizzy, and annoyed. "The camp thing! Remember?" he asked, being more annoying. "Right, right. Can you, um... sorry for my rudeness, but being woke up from a nap, makes me kinda mad," I said, still a bit stirred. "Now how 'bout the camp?" he said, exiting. I followed.


	2. I'm Leader?

**Here's chapter 2. Sorry Debbie can't do it, is her b-day today, she's celebrating with the creepypastas and Link. OwO Btw this is Eevee. (yes I skipped past most of the dens)**

"This the Warrior Den, and oh! Follow me!" Small kit said, racing to the opposite side of the Clan. "Come on Striped kit!" he said, me racing after him. "Where are we even going?!" I said as I caught up to Small kit. "There," he said looking at a giant mound of dirt with rocks over it. We skidded to a stop at the mound then he said," This is called the telling place, where the leader, Greenby, tells all to the Clan." "Wait who's the leader?" I asked, snapping back to reality. The brown she-cat went from the den next to the mound to us, "Me," she mewed. Small kit looked at her, surprised. "Who's 'me'?" I asked, looking at her. "Oh, hello, !" Small kit said, ignoring me. "Small kit, you just have to call me my name. No Ms. Leader, ok?" she said. "Who is she?" I asked Small kit. "She's the leader," he mewed in my ear. "That's not what I mean! What's her name?" I hissed back."Just ask her," he mewed back, amused. "Um.. er... Who are you?" I asked, waving my tail around. "I'm Greenby!" she said. "You are? Greenby, the leader of MyClan? Small kit wasn't grabbing my tail? But you look like a kit!" I mewed."(chuckle) Well, I might look like it, but I am leader. Now if you mind, excuse me. I need to.. um... do a telling," she mewed.

We nodded and got out of her way. Small kit and I started to lash our tails, excitedly. "Cats of MyClan! 'Gather around the telling place!" she yowled. My brother, Yellow paw, sat next to me, and said something about her calls changing everyday. I just nodded and licked my paw. I looked at Greenby, something about her reminded me of someone."Brown Paw will turn to a warrior as well as Yellow Paw and so will Long Paw!" she yowled, while the apprentices stepped up. "Brown Paw will be Brown Tail, Yellow Paw will be Yellow Eyes, Long Paw will be Long Fur!" The new warriors went off and went to the warrior den. " I will let them settle in, The Stars have also told me I was not able to become the leader... They said for now, Brown Tail and Yellow Eyes shall be leading the Clan... I must go and assist the other Clan...," she said, fleeing from the mound to the 'other Clan'. "That's why she's been hesitating!" I mewed to Small kit, whom had his mouth agape. He nodded at the abrupt turn of events.

Brown Tail exited the Warrior den. "Small Paw and Striped Paw shall be trained by Long Fur, they, Small Paw, Long Fur and Striped Paw shall be in charge of the Clan. I have never been leader, and should not be leader, Yellow Eyes can't handle the stress either," he mewed, going back in the warrior den. Long Fur blinked surprisedly at the events. "Oh, o- okay? um... Red Fur, Briar Light, Long Fur and Yellow Fur go on Dawn Patrol, and Lily, Pint Fur tell Freedom Clan every thing that has happened," I mewed, hesitating at the certain lack of cats.

**That's the chapter as far as I can see through this frigging' stupid misted time telling thingy Debbie keeps... see you guys in the next chapter. Sorry if I got this wrong Debbie, and if too short... :I Not usually writing this little kind of chapter...**


	3. New Apprentices!

**Eevee read it right, here's chapter 3! ^-^**

I sat near Small Paw, reviewing what just happened... "So, we're, 'leader' huh? This is really stressful," I mewed to him. "I know right? Maybe I can ask the other Clan, Freedom Clan, if we can have 4 or 5 of their millions of cats...," he mewed back. "Yeah, ask Light Foot to come with us to ask them," I again, mewed back. He nodded and ran off. Lily and Pint Fur ran into camp then ran into their dens. I slashed my tail back and forth on the ground, making lines on the dirt. I looked around camp... it almost looked deserted... A once thought lively place is an empty black hole for a camp... I waited for Small Paw, for what seemed like Mid Suns, I felt alone... Then I realized. I was not alone at all! There were cats like my mother an- and Small Paw! "Striped Paw!"

I woke up. "Huh? What?" I mewed, stirring. "Come on we're going to Freedom Clan for some of their cats remember?" he mewed. "R- right," I mewed.

*** One trip later ***

I nudged the door to the Clan. "Yes?" an Orange- yellow cat yowled from a tree top. "We've come to talk to the Leaders," Light Foot mewed. They yelled words to the door and it opened. "Of course, what did you want?" a tortoiseshell cat said approaching. "C- can we have 4 or 5 of your cats?" Small Paw meowed, shy as if he was talking to an eagle. The cat nodded and small looking cats stampeded over to us. One is Blue- Black (grayish), another is Yellow- orange, another is red, another is tortoiseshell and the last was Black. "I'm Sea Paw!" the Gray one said. "I'm Sun Paw!" the Yellow Orange one said. "I'm Fox Paw!" the red one said. "I'm Sand Paw! the tortoiseshell mewed. "I'm Night Paw!" the black one said. "We can't get copies in our Clan. We're sorry you five, but five cats that have the same names as five other cats and look the same is confusing," the she-cat said. They nodded and walked paw-step by paw-step after us.

*** Back at the Camp ***

"MyClan! Say your name to these new apprentices!" I yowled. Every cat lined up in front of them. "Stone Paw!" "Flower Paw!" "Orange Paw!" "Briar Light!" "Yellow Eyes!" "Brown Tail!" "Long Foot!" "Red Fur!" "Pint Fur!" "Yellow Fur!" "Debbie!" "Dark Kit!" "Light Kit!" "Lily!" "Daisy!" "Petal Flower!" They mewed their names one by one then returned to what they were doing. "And I'm Small Paw, this is Striped Paw, and this is Light Foot," Small Paw mewed. "These cats know what their doing... I'll spread your names through out camp," Light Foot mewed while walking up to Red Fur. He whispurred something into her ear and she started telling every cat else. Light Foot lashed his tail once in amusement then went back to the medicine den.

**That is the end of Chapter 3. :3**


	4. The Dream?

**Sorry for the long wait, I was a bit... lazy. Here's your chapter! :3**

I looked at Small Paw. I sighed, and went to the leader's den. I noticed Brown Tail and my brother had put in 3 beds of moss. I curled up on the right-side moss bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Striped... Paw...! I stood up. This wasn't MyClan territory! I spun around. I was in a night filled field and behind me was... It was a cat with stars in her pelt. "Striped Tail... I am Wither Star, the first leader of MyClan. And this is my medicine cat, Dark Day," she said. I squinted and saw a medicine cat and a warrior. "I am Moth Heart," the warrior said. "What strange names," I murmured. "I looked at them. "Why do you want me?" I asked sitting down. "A certain cat will become the deputy, we will give you clues. And, no. Long Fur is not leader. Neither is your friend. We are sorry but, you are the chosen leader. Goodbye," Wither Star mewed. "But why did you call me-" They waved their tails as goodbye and I woke up.

* * *

It was sun high and most all of the cats were outside. "Striped Paw, come on! We're about to be turned into warriors!" Small Paw hissed impatiently at me. I nodded and walked up to Long Fur, too confused of the dream to feel enthusiasm or joy. Small Paw was he first to turn into a warrior. "Then, from this point on, you are Small Claw. Striped Paw, come up," Long Fur commanded. I rose up and looked at the cats and kits of My Clan. "Do you, Striped Paw promise with the deep encouragement and pride to protect and serve this clan with all your hopes, dreams, and strength?" Long Fur asked. (Yes the naming ceremonies are different in MyClan). "... I do," I mewed. "Then from this point on, you are Striped Feather," Long Fur mewed back. The Clan cats started to chant our names, to be heard for all. When they stopped, I hissed," MyClan.. I have to tell you about my dream last night." Every cat looked at me. "My Stars or Kaniti Clan have told me, I alone will be... the leader... And that Small P- Claw and Long Fur are not..." I mewed. They looked at me, Small Claw drooped his tail and ears. Long Fur's mouth stayed open for a while. Several gasps were heard from the group below. Long Fur closed his mouth and walked to me. "... Then your naming shall be tomorrow. Pick cats as the group to accompany you to the Sandy Hollow," he said to me, though there was slight doubt in his voice. "Then have the medicine cat go to the Star Pool and let him lap it." I nodded and picked out the most respected and strongest of warriors and apprentices. "... Red Fur, Ocean Paw, Brown Tail, Long Fur, Light Foot, Briar Light, Small Claw, Orange Paw, and that's the cats to go with me to the Sandy Hollow," I mewed. The cats bounced like kits when I said their names.

**That's it. Chapter 4? Eh, whateves. I gotta go guys, next chapter's probably going to be English not United Kingdom English. Or was it? And if you are wondering, Striped Tail was the original name of Striped Feather.**


	5. Name Ceremony!

**I just finished reading a warrior book, SkyClan and The Stranger The Rescue, now I'm ready to write!**

I sighed again before walking to my den. I circled in my nest obviously restless like a kit waiting for a leaf to fall down, I sighed again and lied down, sleep hitting me in the face.

* * *

"Striped Tail!" a familiar voice hissed. I opened my eyes to see Dark Day sitting in front of me. "Hello, Dark Day. What's wrong?" I asked as I saw her sadish face. "Nothing! It's just that- aren't you noticing some cat close to bearing I don't know... KITS? Some cat a bit round?" she asked lashing her tail. "I did notice Red Fur a bit plump today, plumper than usual. She seems to get along with Yellow Eyes too. Which makes sense since she's an early warrior like him," I mewed. "Do you think I should still bring her?" Dark Day hesitated," It's up for you to decide, let her miss a chance for a life time, or not."

* * *

I woke up and it was sun high. The cats were gathered all around the entrance. I staggered to my feet and went up to them. "Here," Light Foot mumbled giving me a leaf with herbs inside it. "To give you enough bitterness that it makes you hunger less for the entire trip. I try not to question what he says most of the time. I drew back my lips. "The bitterness is unbelievable right?" Ocean Paw asked, obvious apprentice. I nodded anyway and we set of to journey. We ran through Freedom Clan territory, through bush tunnels, and we arrived at the cave and a separate pool. Light Foot went over and lapped it. The apprentices and Warriors separated in to two groups and guarded the cave as well as the pool. I passed in the cave and saw purple berry markings and paws left to the floor and walls. I glanced around and saw the moon and stars, in berry juice, were the only markings they made. There was a dead end where a stone structure stood. I went over to it and put my nose on it.

* * *

A light black she-cat was in front of me when I had opened my eyes. "Finally you have come, Striped Tail. I am the leader of Freedom Clan, Light Star. The others will come shortly, Rain Star of Rain Clan, Grass Star of Night Clan, Wither Star of MyClan, Sun Star of MyClan, Feather Star of MyClan, Dapple Star of MyClan, Flower Star of MyClan and White Star of MyClan. I shall give you a life first. This life will replace your old one. It is the life of wisdom," Light Star explained. She bowed her head and I felt a strong breeze flow through me. A grey tom then walked beside her. "I am Rain Star and I will give you the next life. The life of pride. Use it well." Again I felt the breeze. A she cat walked over. This time her pelt was tortoiseshell. " I am Green Star, please accept this gift. The gift of strength." I felt a less stronger breeze as Wither Star stepped up. "You know who I am. I shall be giving you, the gift of courage. Use it well." A blonde she-cat stepped forward. "I am Sun Star, she who will give you the gift of loyalty. Use it well." A white cat steps up. "I am Feather Star, I will give you the gift of restless energy. Use it well." A tortoise shell stepped up. "I am Dapple Star. I will give you the life of protection. Use it well to protect your clan and your family." A brown she-cat stepped up. "This gift is special. It is the life of love. Use it wisely." Lastly, a white, fluffy cat steps up. "I am White Star. This next life or last life i compassion. Use it well, young one." I bowed my head to all of them. They seemed happy. "From now on, you will be named, Striped Star, only Striped Feather to those you are kin with," they all mewed.

* * *

**Yes those are mostly not the right lives. Each cat gets different lives. Depending who they are. And if you want to, make pictures of the cats of MyClan. Not including the ones that live in the stars. There is only a few cats in MyClan anyway. OwO**


End file.
